


Gartenhäußchen.

by LanasLasagna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Swan-Mills Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanasLasagna/pseuds/LanasLasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Swan-Mills Family im Gartencenter auf der Suche nach einem neuen Schuppen. Doch in einem ungestörtem Moment merkt Emma, dass Regina etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hat als Shoppen... ♥ SwanQueen. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gartenhäußchen.

„Schatz, schau mal. Dort drüben sind die Gartenhäuschen!“

Emma Swan-Mills deutete mit dem Finger auf das Außengelände des Gartencenters. An ihrer Seite lief Regina Swan-Mills, ihre wundervolle Frau, die sich von ihr dazu überreden lassen hatte hier einen kleinen Schuppen für die Gartengeräte zu kaufen.

„Ma? Mama? Darf ich hier bleiben um mir die Tiere an zuschauen?“ fragte Henry Swan-Mills, der mittlerweile zwölf Jahre alte Sohn der beiden. Emma wuschelte dem Jungen durch die brauen Haare; „Klar, wir holen dich später wieder ab. Hab Spaß!“ Und schon war Henry in der Tierabteilung verschwunden.

„So, und wir gehen jetzt zu den Gartenhäuschen,“ Der Sheriff gab Regina einen Kuss auf die Backe und nahm die Hand der Brünette, deren Wangen sich sofort röteten. Emma lächelte und zog ihre Frau mit in Richtung des Außengeländes.

„Wie findest du das hier?“ Die beiden standen vor einem kleinen Schuppen aus hellem Birkenholz. „Naja. Das Holz ist zu hell, findest du nicht?“ erwiderte Regina. Darauf zuckte der Sheriff nur mit den Schultern und sie liefen weiter.

„Was meinst du hierzu?“ Emma führte ihre Frau vor ein anderes kleines Häuschen, doch die Brünette legte nur den Kopf schief und kommentierte: „Der hier ist aus Metall. Wollten wir nicht einen aus Holz haben?“

Die Blondine senkte seufzend den Kopf und trottete weiter in Richtung eines kleinen Schuppens aus dunklem Holz. „Zufrieden?“ - „Viel zu klein...“ sagte Regina mit kühler Stimme. „Zu klein?“ Der Sheriff zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Die Bürgermeisterin legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Emmas Arm. „Schatz,“ diese schloss nun die Augen und holte tief Luft. Mit Regina Swan-Mills ein zukaufen konnte sehr anstrengend werden. „...Wir brauchen etwas Größeres. Schließlich können die Kettensäge und der Rasenmäher nicht draußen stehen bleiben.“ Die Blondine öffnete wieder ihre Augen und blickte in das Gesicht der Frau, die sie nunmal über alles liebte.

„So wie das da,“ deutete die Brünette hinter Emma, die sich nun umdrehte. Dort stand ein hölzernes Gartenhäuschen welches der Frau des Sheriff soeben ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert hatte.

Emma nickte und folgte ihrer Frau zu dem Schuppen. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen was Regina an genau diesem Exemplar so toll fand, aber wenn Fräulein Swan-Mills es haben wollte, hatte sie auch nichts dagegen.

Nachdem die beiden das Gartenhäuschen sich genau betrachtet hatten und Emma zur Kasse marschieren wollte, wurde sie von der Brünette aufgehalten; „Liebling, das Häuschen kann noch so gut von außen ausschauen... Ich würde gerne einen Blick ins Innere werfen.“ Und schon waren die beiden Frauen in dem Schuppen verschwunden.

Das Gartenhäuschen war größer als Emma gedacht hatte. Über ihrem Kopf hing eine Lampe und an der Wand war ein metallener Halter für Rechen und Co befestigt. Direkt vor ihr in der Ecke stand ein Tisch aus robust aussehendem Holz auf den die Blondine nun zu steuerte.

Dabei nahm sie das vertraute Klacken von Reginas Absätzen wahr, bemerkte jedoch nicht wie diese die Tür hinter sich schloss und die Vorhänge der beiden Fenster zuzog...  
Emma hörte wie die Brünette immer näher kam und einen Moment später spürte sie auch schon den leichten Widerstand von Reginas Brustkorb gegen ihren Rücken.

Emma legte ihre Hände auf die ihrer Frau, welche auf den Hüften des Sheriffs ruhten. „Ich finde es wundervoll, Gina. Du hast wirklich einen Blick für hübsche Immobilien.“ schmunzelte die Blondine. Doch eigentlich hatte 'Gina' etwas ganz anderes im Sinn als fröhliches Schuppen-Shoppen.

Die Brünette drückte sich fest an Emma und zwang diese somit einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen. Diese beugte sich nun nach vorne um sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch ab zustützen, als Regina begann ihren Hals zu liebkosen.

„Schatz? Was tust du da?“ murmelte der Sheriff und streckte eine Hand nach hinten um über die dunklen Haare ihrer Frau zu streichen und dieser einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Erst als eine von Reginas Händen nach oben wanderte und begann deren Busen leicht zu massieren, dämmerte es der Blondine.

Mit den Worten „Liebling, das hat doch noch Zeit bis heute Abend...“ schob sie die Hand der Bürgermeisterin zur Seite und wollte sich zu ihr hin drehen, doch da packte diese Emma fest, aber nicht zu fest, am Arm und zwang sie so stehen zu bleiben wie sie jetzt war. Und auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, spürte die Blondine wie Lust in Reginas Augen auf blitzte.

Deren Finger glitten nun an Emmas Seiten herab und tasteten sich langsam aber sicher nach vorne. Und währen die eine Hand immernoch Emmas Brust umschloss, glitt die andere deren Bauch hinab.

„Nngh... Regina nein... nicht hier...,„ protestierte diese als die Reginas Finger begannen an ihrem Gürtel herum zu fummeln. Als dieser endlich offen war ließ die Brünette auch schon gleich ihre Hand in Emmas Jeans gleiten und verringerte erneut die Distanz zwischen ihrem Oberkörper und deren Rücken.

Sie presste ihre Nase gegen die Schulter vor sich um den Duft ihres Sheriffs tief ein zu saugen. Zum letzten Mal lehnte Emma sich mit einem Grummeln gegen ihre Frau auf, doch diese wusste ganz genau dass die Blondine unter ihren Berührungen zerfloss.

Regina spürte dass Emma durch die Erregung mehr als bereit war und lehnte sich zu dieser nach vorne. „Du bist feucht.“ Hauchte die Brünette ihrer Frau ins Ohr und begann darauf dieser zärtlich am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Emmas leises Stöhnen bestätigte sie nur noch mehr und langsam begann Regina ihren Schoß zu streicheln. „Fuck... Gina.“ Die Blondine biss sich auf die Lippe und streckte sehnsüchtig ihre Hüfte Reginas Hand entgegen.

Diese jedoch gab ihr nur den knappen Befehl sich zu ihr um zu drehen und einen Moment später stand Emma vor ihr, den Rücken dem Tisch zu gewandt. Regina zog zu Emmas großer Enttäuschung ihre Hand aus deren Hose und packte stattdessen die Oberschenkel der Blondine um diese auf den Tisch zu heben.

Danach fand ihre Hand erneut ihren Weg in Emmas Unterhöschen und diesmal ließ Regina sofort einen Finger in sie hineingleiten, womit sie dem Sheriff ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

Die Bürgermeisterin presste ihre Lippen feste auf die der Blondine um die folgenden Laute aus deren Mund zu ersticken und schließlich fand Regina einen Rhythmus in welchen nun auch ihre Frau ihr Becken hob und senkte.

Ihre andere Hand lies die Brünette über Emmas Seiten und anschließend über deren Oberschenkel streichen. Erst die Außen- dann auch die Innenseite. Sie wusste genau dass es den Sheriff zusätzlich in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile notgedrungen von Reginas Lippen losreißen müssen um den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und die Augen zu schließen. Ihr Körper bebte unter den ständigen Berührungen und unter ihren Augenlidern flimmerten Nuancen auf, in Farben die sie gar nicht kannte.

Regina spürte deutlich wie ihre Frau mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen dem Höhepunkt näher kam und fügte erbarmungslos einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Emmas Atem wurde immer schwerer und zwischen dem ständigen Keuchen konnte Regina einige Stöhnlaute heraus hören.

Die Blondine zitterte am ganzen Körper. Von einer gewaltigen Wärmewelle gepackt, festigte sich Emmas Griff im dunklen Haar ihrer Liebhaberin, welche sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte um ihren Hals erneut zu liebkosen. Dabei wanderten Reginas Lippen die unsichtbare Linie der pulsierenden Schlagader ihrer Frau entlang, bis sie deren Ohrläppchen erreicht hatte, an dem die Brünette anfing leicht zu knabbern.

Der Sheriff konnte deutlich Reginas warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren und musste sich mit seiner freien Hand auf der Tischplatte abstützen. Mit jedem Stoß der Brünette, näherte Emma sich unaufhaltsam dem Zusammenbruch...

Und schließlich hielt die Blondine es nicht mehr aus. Ihr Becken begann unkontrolliert zu zucken als der Orgasmus sie gnadenlos zu überrollen schien. Regina konnte deutlich spüren wie sich die Muskeln im Unterleib der Frau vor ihr zusammen zogen.

Ganz langsam zog sie ihre Finger zurück und begann Emmas Hals mit kleinen Küsschen zu übersähen bis deren Atmung sich wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatte. Schließlich hob sie ihre nun wieder freie Hand und legte die noch feuchten Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen ihres langsam wieder zu Kräften gekommenen Sheriffs.

Regina biss sich beim Anblick der Blondine, welche gerade beide Finger ihrer Liebhaberin brav sauber leckte, auf die Unterlippe. Doch da bemerkte sie wie sanfte Küsse sich langsam ihre Weg über ihre Handfläche und Unterarm bahnten. Als die Bürgermeisterin kurz zusammen zuckte packte Emma sie am Handgelenk und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran.

Die Brünette spürte wie ihr Herz langsam schneller pochte, als die Lippen ihres Sheriffs Reginas Schlüsselbein erreichten und begannen die Haut dort mit feuchten Küssen zu bedecken. Emma konnte deutlich spüren wie der Brustkorb vor ihrem Gesicht sich ständig hob und senkte.

Die Bürgermeisterin hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, als sie spürte wie warme Fingerspitzen die Knöpfe einer nach dem anderen öffneten und somit den Blick auf ihren schwarzen SpitzenBH freigaben, welcher nun von hungrigen Blicken der Blondine gemustert wurde.

Emmas Hände glitten das Dekolletee ihrer Frau hinab und sie lehnte den Kopf weit nach vorne um die Stelle zwischen deren Brüsten mit Küsschen zu übersäen. Regina griff ihr in die blonden Lockenpracht und zog ihren Kopf noch näher an ihren immer heißer werdenden Körper.

Da spürte die Brünette wie der Sheriff sie an den Oberschenkeln packte und hochhob. Nun war sie diejenige die auf dem Tisch thronte und ein Lächeln spielte für einen kurzen Moment auf Reginas Lippen als sie in die treuen, grünen Augen ihrer Liebsten sah, welche sich kurz aufgerichtet hatte.

Die Bürgermeisterin wusste was kam und legte ihre Arme um Emmas Hals, worauf diese Reginas Körper ein wenig anhob um ihr den schwarzen Rock sachte von den Beinen zu streifen. Als diese mit ihrem Hintern wieder auf der Tischplatte saß wanderte die Blondine erneut an deren Körper hinab.

Warme Lippen pressten sich auf die Oberschenkelinnenseiten der Brünette, der somit ein leichtes Stöhnen über die Lippen huschte. Wohl wissend wie sehr ihr das gefiel, bearbeitete Emma die Haut dort mit einer Mischung aus zartem Küssen und sanftem Beißen, wodurch sie dem Lustzentrum der Bürgermeisterin immer näher kam.

Nachdem sie Regina von ihrem Unterhöschen befreit hatte, kniete die Blondine sich auf den Boden vor dem Tisch und legte sich deren Beine auf die Schultern. Ein roter Schleier aus Vorfreude und Lust legte sich auf die Wangen der Bürgermeisterin als diese sah wie der blonde Lockenschopf ihrer Frau zwischen ihren Beinen lag.

Emma schloss ihre Augen und beugte sich nach vorne. Als sie langsam anfing die feuchte Stelle zwischen den Beinen der Brünette zu liebkosen, zuckte diese kurz zusammen und schlug sich dann die Hand auf den Mund um weitere Laute zu dämpfen.

„Oh, Emma..“ kam es über die Lippen der Brünetten welche sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen konnte..

Da öffnete sich die Tür des Gartenhäuschens und ein breiter Lichtstrahl erfasste die beiden Frauen. Dort stand eine junge Mitarbeiterin des Gartencenters, deren verwirrte Blicke abwechselnd zwischen der keuchenden Bürgermeisterin, welche sich nun ihre Bluse schnell wieder zuknöpfte und dem Sheriff, welcher gerade damit beschäftigt war den Reißverschluss der Jeans zu schließen und sich das weiße Top zu richten, hin und her wanderten.

Mit peinlich-berührten Blick lächelte Regina: „Wir nehmen es!“


End file.
